6: El numero de una Guerra
by Blue Lulu
Summary: 3 chicos de cada mando buscan venganza por perdidas en una guerra milenaria... ¿pero encontraran eso u otra cosa? YxYY BxR MxM R&R! UA
1. Chapter 1

6: Numero de una guerra

Capitulo uno: Venganza

Era mediodía y el sol pegaba sin piedad a todo aquello que no era protegido por los árboles, resecando aun mas el suelo que ya desde hace mucho que no contaba con agua…

- Señor… -Susurro con respeto un hombre de cabello y ojos castaños, haciendo una leve reverencia a el joven que se encontraba de espaldas a el

El chico se volteo, mostrando un estado deplorable, tenia un corte en su perfecto y hermoso rostro, su camiseta negra estaba desgarrada por cortes los cuales sangraban en su piel, su brazo derecho tenia un corte profundo, pero aun así movía el brazo, sus ojos rojos mostraban una expresión frívola y un tanto triste, sus cabellos de tres colores estaban sucios y maltratados, pero a pese a eso, el joven era una criatura hermosa

- Hemos encontrado a sus dos hermanos… muertos… -El ojirrojo al escuchar aquellas palabras cerro los puños con fuerza- Y el joven Seto ha desaparecido

- No creo que Seto halla muerto, bueno, gracias por la información, puedes retirarte Tristan –Contesto, su voz era grave y seria

El castaño hizo una reverencia y se fue

El joven de cabello tricolor suspiro, mirando a los lados… solo había muerte, guerreros de su mando y el mando del otro enemigo muertos, y lo peor de todo, mas que el hecho de que ellos perdieron, es que sus dos únicos hermanos estaban muertos, pero el se las había cobrado matando al asesino de su hermano menor, había matado al capitán Atemu

Ahora solo un pensamiento pasaba por su mente… Venganza…

- Yami… -El ojirrojo volteo, para toparse con una joven de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros y los mas extraños ojos azul oscuro con menos vida que las demás personas, a el siempre le había parecido una criatura hermosa, con la mas extraña forma de vivir: alimentándose por almas a través de un beso, era lo mas horrendo y hermoso que había visto en su vida

- Tea… -Contesto el a su vez

- ¿te quedaras aquí verdad? –pregunto esperanzada

- Sabes que no…

Tea le miro enojada

- Esta bien, se que no puedo hacer nada para impedírtelo, pero te lo advierto, si mueres, soy capaz de ir al mismísimo infierno y hacértelo pagar

Yami sonrió

- Mi quería Tea, sabes que moriré el día que nos casemos –Alego Yami, para luego acercarse a ella y darle un beso en la frente, después se dio vuelta y emprendió una elegante huida de la caza almas (NdK: me gusta este Yami xD)

Mas adelante, una hermosa carpa se levantaba por encima de las cabezas de todos, hecha de ricas telas con preciosos grabados en oro, parecía ser la carpa de un rey

Yami entro en ella golpeando las telas sin mucha delicadeza, desvelando solo a 4 personas a pese de la grandes proporciones de la tienda

- Bakura, Marik vendran conmigo –Informo sin rodeos mirando al albino de ojos marrones casi negros y al moreno de ojos lavanda, los cuales eran curados

- ¿es una broma verdad? –Pregunto el albino, Bakura- no llevamos ni un día desde que la pelea acabo y ya quiere que nos vallamos…

- No es una petición, es una orden, ahora soy el capitán de las fuerzas –Corto secamente Yami

Marik y Bakura intercambiaron miradas, atónitos

- ¿entonces tus hermanos han muerto? –pregunto Marik

- Si, Tristan encontró sus cadáveres hace poco, alístense que partiremos apenas el sol desaparezca

- Yami yo… -intento decir Marik, mas no encontraba palabras

- No importa, tarde o temprano debía pasar –Sonrió tristemente Yami

Bakura, a pesar de que la joven enfermera no había terminado de curarle, se levanto, solo era un poco mas alto que Yami a pese de ser mayor

- Bien "Faraón" sabes que te seguiremos hasta el mismísimo infierno si usted lo desea –rió Bakura

- Además, aunque solo seamos tres, somos los tres mejores luchadores de nuestro cuerpo de pelea así que será fácil –corroboro Marik- hablando de eso… ¿a quien vamos a matar?

- A Yugi Mouto… El hermano menor de ese idiota de Atemu –Contesto Bakura como si fuese lo más simple del mundo- ¿no?

- Si, es Yugi Mouto, el hermano menor de Atemu, por lo que se, es solo un crió, ya que no fue a la guerra –aclaro Yami

Marik y Bakura sonrieron sádicamente

- será pan comido –rió Bakura

- muy cierto –rió a su vez Marik

Yami sonrió

- Gracias… amigos –murmuro para si mismo

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Más lejos, específicamente en la entrada de una cueva, se encontraba un chico que de apariencia era muy joven, miraba afligido el cielo despejado, tenía los ojos brillosos, pero ni una lágrima había escapado de ellos

- ¡Yugi! –grito una joven de cabellos rubios mientras corría hacia el

- ¿Qué pasa Rebecca? –pregunto el chico indiferentemente, aun con sus ojos violetas en el azul del cielo

- Atemu… tu hermano… -empezó a decir la rubia

- Va a morir… lo se –corto secamente

Rebecca bajo la mirada

- ¿no crees que por lo menos deberías estar con el hasta su ultimo aliento? –pregunto tristemente ella

Yugi bajo la mirada, y por una fracción de segundos, Rebecca creyó oír un débil sollozo

- Estar con el me haría mas daño a mi que bien a el –contesto sencillamente, entrando a la cueva- ¡Ryou! ¡Malik!

Un albino de grandes ojos negros apareció, era un poco más alto que Yugi y con apariencia más inocente

- ¿Qué pasa Yugi? –pregunto

En ese mismo momento, un chico moreno de bonitos ojos lavanda claros y mas alto que los dos hizo acto de presencia, a pese de su apariencia inocente, parecía el mas maduro

- ¿Si, que pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamas Yugi? –pregunto, mirando a el ojivioleta

- Nos vamos, buscaremos al maldito que mato a mi hermano –contesto, dejando a ambos chicos impresionados

- Yugi… por más que seamos de la fuerza especial, no creo que podamos vencerle –contesto el albino

Su impresión aumento al ver llorando a Yugi, el chico ni siquiera con el vil asesinato de sus padres había llorado

- ¿es que no me entienden? ¡Atemu era lo único que me quedaba! ¡El iba a morir por su enfermedad, pero yo sabría soportarlo… ¡pero de esta manera no! –las lagrimas caían libremente por sus tersas y suaves mejillas, dándole una apariencia sumamente joven y delicada, sumamente… indefenso

- Yugi… -susurro Rebecca, la cual había presenciado todo

Malik se acerco al ojivioleta y le abrazo

- tranquilo, te acompañare –susurro Malik

- Yo también –sonrió Ryou, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Yugi

Yugi los miro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- gracias amigos –sollozo débilmente, abrazando a Malik con fuerza, intentando no llorar mas

Sabia que pasaría, si, pero aun así dolía, Atemu era su modelo a seguir, un gran hermano, siempre sabia que hacer en el momento dado, era admirable, y le admiraba, tanto que sabia que llegaba al hecho de haberse enamorado de su propio hermano

¿O tal vez era el hecho de que jamás recibido otra fuente de cariño sino de Atemu, y hasta hace poco de sus nuevos amigos?

No lo sabia, ni le importaba descubrirlo, solo quería vengarse… si, venganza, jamás había sentido ese sentimiento, y por ser su primera vez, era mas fuerte de lo normal

Venganza quería y venganza conseguiría

¿O el destino les deparara algo diferente a estos jóvenes?

_**Continuara…**_

Notas de la autora: n.n hola! ¿Cómo están? Este es un nuevo fic basado en una trama de un rol que hice con una amiga, pero ese rol era llamado "4: el numero de la guerra" y en ver de ser 2 bandos, eran 4 XDDDDDDDDD

n.n espero sus rewiews!

Matta nee!


	2. Encuentros

6: El numero de una guerra

Capitulo dos: Encuentros

A pese de que casi era de noche, el único viento que les acompañaba era caliente y fétido debido a la sangre y a los cadáveres que aun no habían enterrado, se respiraba un ambiente muy pesado

- de todas las locuras que se te ocurren hacer con varias personas ¿Por qué nos elegiste a nosotros? –pregunto Bakura con fastidio

La única respuesta fue un codazo por parte de Marik

- Si no vas a decir nada útil, cállate –le reprendió el moreno

El albino bufo

- ¡valla! ¡El defensor de Yami! –se burlo

- vuelves a abrir la boca y… -empezó a amenazar Marik

- …. ¿Y que? ¿Vas a violarme? –pregunto Bakura con una sonrisa entre sádica y traviesa

Marik le devolvió la sonrisa mientras pegaba al albino de un árbol

- no seria mala idea… -rió, juntando sus labios con los de Bakura en un obsceno beso

Por supuesto, hubiesen seguido si una tercera persona no los interrumpiera

- ¡Calenturientos de mierda! ¡No es ni lugar, ni momento para que se cojan!

Bakura y Marik voltearon, viendo a Yami enojado y tal vez un poquito cabreado… ¡ah! Seamos honestos, el ojirrojo estaba REALMENTE cabreado

Debido a que ambos jóvenes no querían morir todavía, se separaron y siguieron a Yami procurando no hablar mucho o hacer un movimiento en falso, ya que cuando el chico de ojos rojos se enojaba, era peor que una dimensión paralela con todos los dictadores mas espantosos del mundo haciendo un acto burlesco (NdK: es un acto a donde mientras actúan, se van desnudando xD)

- err… Yami… ¿A dónde se supone que vamos? –se aventuro a preguntar Marik

- Al monte Tenshi (NdK: es que no tenia inspiración xD) se que ese niñato ira allá, el monte decidirá nuestro destino (NdK: ¿Por qué no lo decido yo/Yugi: porque te quedarías con ellos y ya les pusiste parejas /NdK: TT ah… cierto)

Ambos chicos le miraron impresionados

- Pero Yami… ¿y si ninguno sale vivo? –pregunto Bakura

- Pues es culpa nuestra ser culpables –contesto

- ¿te diste cuenta que dijo "culpa" y su conjugación? –pregunto Marik a Bakura, logrando así liberar un poco el ambiente

Yami, al escuchar el comentario, se sonrojo levemente y le dio un ligero coscorrón a Marik

- ¿Por qué mejor no te callas y no me obligas a matarte? –pregunto Yami, el rubor de sus mejillas, a pese que era poco, se volvía mas evidente debido a la puesta de sol

Tanto Bakura como Marik rieron ante la situación en la que habían dejado a su "líder"

- Deja el perfeccionismo Yami, que no es necesario, eres tan humano como nosotros y… -empezó a decir Bakura

- … ¡se va a acabar el mundo! –Corto Marik con una graciosa expresión se asombro- el gran Bakura a dicho que es humano y no la mejor maquina para matar –agrego entre risas, provocando que el chico de tres colores diferentes en su cabello también riera

Luego del pequeño "contratiempo" siguieron caminando, aunque mas animados ya que el anteriormente ambiente pesado había cambiado por uno muy ¿tranquilo? Era un cambio que ninguno de los tres sabia interpretar pero era obvio que daba un gran cambio al indiferente y pesado ambiente de antes

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya la noche reinaba por todo el lugar, los búhos volaban buscando su alimento, la oscuridad los protegía de la posibilidad de ser descubiertos, pero a veces los demás no querían pasar desapercibidos

En especial cierta persona, que corría con una túnica ancha de color plata semi brillante, moviéndose con rapidez y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, dejando ver rasgos perfectos de una mujer, dirigiéndose a la entrada de una cueva, donde dos hombres altos le esperaban, uno moreno y uno rubio

- te has tardado Danae –dijo el moreno, el cual poseía hermosos y fríos ojos azules y miraba a la chica de forma inexpresiva

- Lamento llegar tarde, pero estaba viendo a los "juzgados" –rió, mientras se quitaba la capucha mostrando un rostro lozano y hermoso, muy pálido, el cual hacia total contraste con un lacio cabello negro azabache y sus grandes y expresivos ojos verde esmeralda, los cuales no parecían tener fondo

- Y… ¿son ellos? –pregunto el rubio, el cual, a diferencia del ojiazul, poseía una hermosa mirada ámbar, la cual parecía preocupada

- Si, Yugi, Ryou y Malik, son ellos, no me cabe la menor duda, lo siento Joey –contesto Danae bajando la mirada

- ¿Tardaste tanto tiempo para verlos a ellos? –pregunto el ojiazul con su habitual frialdad

Danae le miro enojada

- Claro que no, tuve que quedarme hasta noche para poder saber con quien se iba el joven Yami, ya que no llegue a tiempo, no soy perfecta Seto –contesto ella secamente

Joey, el cual había escuchado la pequeña riña, tuvo que disimular su risa con un ataque de tos

- Bueno, al final… ¿Cómo le vamos a hacer? –pregunto la ojiverde curiosa

- debido a que el túnel que hay para ir al otro extremo de la montaña solo posee dos salidas (NdK: o en este caso, entrada y salida) bloquearemos la entrada… -empezó a decir Seto

- … provocando que los 6 deban ir juntos a otro lado… ¡sin matarse! Cosa en la que entras tú –termino el rubio

- ¿yo? –pregunto la pelinegra apuntándose con una graciosa cara de perplejidad

- si, utilizaras tus poderes para evitar que se maten –contesto Seto

Más Danae y Joey empezaron a reír

- ¿Qué les pasa? –pregunto Seto

- es que no me lo imagino a uno de ellos intentando lastimar a otro y que el arma empiece a levitar –contesto Danae entre risas

Seto soltó un bufido, esos dos no tenían remedio

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

En el cielo solo las estrellas y la luna se mostraban, dando apenas luz a los tres jóvenes que caminaban

- Esto es aburrido –bufo Ryou

- ¡Vamos Ryou! ¡Si ya casi llegamos! –animo Malik

- ¿Eres señor positivo verdad? –pregunto Ryou, un poco irritado

- ¡oye! ¡No es mi culpa de que seas tan pesimista! –se defendió Malik

- Eh… Chicos… -empezó a decir Yugi

- ¡¿Qué! –gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo

- Ya llegamos –contesto Yugi riendo internamente por las peleas

Ambos chicos miraron al frente, donde su visión fue tapada por una gran montaña y la entrada a una cueva, al parecer, era el único acceso

- Es la montaña protectora, la cual resguarda al monte Tenshi –susurro para si el oji-violeta

Ryou y Malik permanecieron en silencio, un tanto intimidados por la grandeza y ferocidad de la montaña

Entraron, muy a su visualización mental, la cueva poseía unas antorchas las cuales proporcionaban la luz necesaria para no crear un ambiente amenazador o cegado

Entraron, pero antes de que se perdieran en la distancia, una fría voz les helo la sangre

- Valla, valla… miren a quienes tenemos aquí… a los tres enanos… -rió cruelmente

El grupo de Yami había llegado

Las piezas al fin estaban colocadas

¿Cuál será el resultado de este juego macabro y retorcido?

_**Continuara…**_

Notas de la autora: hola! ¿Qué tal el cap? Quedo un poco mas corto que el anterior xD pero bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Intentare actualizar todo lo que pueda antes de entrar al cole, ya que puede que lo descontinué por falta de tiempo

Les hare una propuesta… ¿recuerdan el lemmon frustrado de Bakura y Marik? ¿Quisieran verlo? n.n solo díganme y les hare un bonus track

Agradezco todos los reviews que me mandaron! Fueron mis vitaminas para seguir rápidamente el fic!

(en pocas palabras, espero mas xD)

Matta nee n.n


End file.
